The NoCo Business
by azugirl888
Summary: Here at NoCo, we try to make our fanon fans as happy as possible by trying to get Noah/Cody, canon.


Here at NoCo, we care about all the Noah/Cody fans out there who want it to be canon. Well, the staff here wants that to happen, too, to make the world a better place. So every day, we draw and write our way to victory. Here's to the best! Cheers!

Day 1:

Amanda came up to Bill, the boss of NoCo. "How 'bout we pair…wait for it….Noah with Justin!"

The boss stared at her. She smiled.

"You're fired!"

Amanda never came back.

Day 2:

At the NoCo meeting, Sam held up her picture of Noah and Cody kissing and hoped for a positive review from the boss.

The boss shook his head.

"You're fired!"

Too bad Sam didn't know the difference between Cody and Tyler. Weird.

Day 3:

Natalie tapped the boss on the shoulder.

"How 'bout we just pair Noah up with a girl?"

I won't even tell what the boss said before Natalie was fired.

Day 4:

"Drawing contest!" Bill, the boss, exclaimed. Chatter broke out.

"What are we drawing?" Barbara questioned the boss.

He sighed. "Pack up your things."

Barbara walked out, but patted Jasmine's shoulder.

"Really. What were we going to draw?"

Day 5:

"Fanfic writing today," Bill announced on the intercom.  
But Yolanda didn't listen and daydreamed about her and Noah together.

She wrote a story about Noah and her "mystery" OC.

The boss called her to his office.

"THERE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE OCs!"

Yolanda packed her bags.

Day 6:

Bill was tired of all the rebels at his company. NoCo was specifically Noah and Cody. Not Noah/girls or Noah/anyone else! Why couldn't anyone follow that.

Cindy came into his room.

"Um, Bill. I have a great ide-"

"WHAT IS IT! NOAH/EVA? NOAH/COURTNEY? OH! I HAVE AN IDEA! NOAH AND CHRIS! WHAT IS IT!"

"Um. Never mind."

She left the office later that afternoon.

Day 7:

"Okay, people." Bill started the conference. "The Fanon Competition is coming up. Our people representing us will be Jill, Sally, Noelle, and Kate. You'll have to draw better and write better than any of our competitors. The competition?"

Bill stood up and walked over to a chalkboard. He smacked it with a ruler near company names.

"Notie. Nizzy. DxC. DxG. Our top competitors. Up for the challenge?"

The whole room erupted in applause and everyone got to work.

"So," Dani asked. "Does that mean just Noah/Cody? We could go for a wider variety."

Bill the Boss face palmed and pointed towards her office.

"Pack. Now."

Why did the workers have to ruin the mood?

Day 8:

Noah/Cody fics and pics flew out of printers into folders and the sound of typing became louder every second.

New ideas formed and new stories came. The best were sent for the competition.

"By this rate," the boss murmured to himself. "We'll be canon in no time! Watch out Total Drama fans! We're going to storm on in! We're going to rule the world!"

Day 10:

Bill was busy reading the fanfics while glancing at photos. He stored the ones he liked in his folder while he put the others in a folder for if they needed backup or some old ideas for next year.

"I never understand the things ladies write. Lemons? Limes? This isn't an explicit company. We like to keep it PG-13!"

"But I like R," one of his workers said.

"Well I don't!"

*Next Week*

Day 17:

The winners of the competition were going to be announced. The boss and his crew were watching anxiously. Sweat formed on their foreheads while their hands gripped the edge of the round table.

Bill like King Arthur.

"The winner is," The Judge said opening up a envelope…

"NOCO!"

First silence, than cheers!

"We did it! We did it! Yeah!"

"Lo Hicimos!"

"We did i-"

"Stop with the Dora!"

Silence, again.

Day 18:

Bill marched up to the building where Total Drama was worked on and walked inside straight up to the producer. (Actually, he sneaked in)

"Make NoCo famous. Put this fanon couple on the show to become….CANON!"

The Producer looked at him. Than his crew.

The next day, NoCo shut down and the workers split leaving Bill the Boss to wonder what happened.

NoCo never had a chance. Didn't even get a second glance.

Bill needed to stop rhyming.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls," Bill muttered under his breath as he walked to his car and drove home.


End file.
